Hermione
by Sofia.Black
Summary: Entre tristezas y confusiones después de la última guerra contra Voldemort, Hermione se entera de la verdad al final después de sufrir por su amor... ¿muerto?¡¡FF TERMINADO! Dejen sus comentarios para subir los últimos capitulos.
1. Un Frio Curso Comienza

**PROLOGO:**

* * *

Abrí los ojos, trate de enfocar la vista y comprendí que me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba todo obscuro, a excepción de la débil luz que se colaba por debajo de mi puerta de madera cerrada. Trate de recordar por que me encontraba ahí, y cuando lo conseguí, una lágrima recorrió mi cara. 

Esta historia que les voy a contar, fue muy dolorosa para mi… demasiado, la verdad, no se como sucedió todo, solo se que sucedió… y no se por que tuvo que pasar todo de aquella manera. Dicen muchas personas que la gente cambia, tarde o temprano y claro que tienen razón, eso fue exactamente lo que me sucedió… y por eso me duele tanto…

**1º UN FRIO CURSO COMIENZA  
**

* * *

Todo comenzó el primer día de mi último curso en Hogwarts. Estaba muy triste pero a la vez feliz. Triste por que, naturalmente, no quería salir del colegio, era mi segundo hogar…, mejor dicho, mi hogar y mi familia, todos mis compañeros y claro, mis mejores amigos. 

Por otra parte, estaba feliz, porque sabia que este curso iba a ser el mejor, y estaba decidida a no estar tan presionada por el trabajo, como los años anteriores, también me alegraba mucho por que iba a ver a mis amigos, Harry y Ron, pues no los había visto en todo el verano… por algunas circunstancias que no quiero recordar… en fin, ahí estaba yo aquel hermoso día, caminando a lo largo del Expreso de Hogwarts al lado de mi madre, quien iba muy triste, por la reciente muerte de mi padre… pero no quiero hablar de eso…ahora.

Por fin llegamos a la puerta del tren, me despedí de mi madre, como lo había hecho los últimos 7 años, cada primero de septiembre. Ella se regreso con la mirada hacia abajo hacia el mundo muggle, donde ella pertenecía.  
Subí al tren, llevando mi baúl y la jaula de Crookshanks, que seguía siendo mi fiel mascota.  
Busque por los primeros compartimientos a Harry y a Ron, hasta que por fin los encontré en uno de los de en medio. Tenían la puerta entre abierta, y yo la abrí completamente. Los dos me voltearon a ver preguntándose quien los había interrumpido. No dijeron nada solo se me quedaron viendo, pero no como yo pensé que lo harían. No estaban felices… no sabía porque.

Hola –salude, acercándome más, y colocando mi equipaje en su lugar.

Ho… hola, Herm –me saludo Ron con una tímida sonrisa, mientras yo me sentaba frente a el, al lado de Harry.

¿Cómo has estado? –me pregunto Harry.

A decir verdad… -comencé a responder un poco triste –no muy bien… bueno, ustedes ya saben por que.

Yo les había contado por cartas la tragedia que mi madre y yo sufrimos unos cuantos días antes.

Lo siento, Herm… -dijo Harry.

Si, bueno, a la que mas le afectó fue a mi madre, esta muy dolida… -dije, era verdad. Yo no convivía mucho con mi padre, sobre todo los últimos siete años, pero aun asi, lo quería demasiado, después de todo era mi padre y había vivido con él mis primeros 11 años de vida.

Cambie de tema preguntándoles de que estaban hablando antes de que llegara. En medio trayecto me contaron todo lo que hicieron en las vacaciones. Me hubiera gustado haberlas compartido con ellos. Cuando el cielo, por la ventanilla se comenzaba a obscurecer, y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer, llegó al compartimiento Draco Malfoy, como acostumbraba cada año.  
En cuanto asomó por la puerta su pálido rostro, Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie, yo los observe desde mi sitio. Me extraño que Draco no nos comenzara a criticar y molestar de inmediato. No había señales de que Grabbe y Goyle estuvieran tras el, entonces, Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos en cuanto le dijo a Malfoy:

¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy¿Se te ofrece algo?

De ti nada, Potter –dijo éste. Recuerdo que su voz sonaba todavía fría y arrastraba las palabras pero noté algo diferente en ella. Hasta la fecha no se como describirla. –Solo vine a… -lo pensó mejor y dijo: -olvídelo, nos vemos después en el Castillo.

Sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue… Harry Ron y yo, nos miramos confundidos.

¿Qué se trae? –pregunte

¿Quién sabe¿Harry, que tal un juego de ajedrez? –pregunto Ron

No, será mejor que nos cambiemos –dije, luego recordé que no iba a seguir ese año las reglas al pie de la letra, pero ya no arregle lo que dije, en cambio, tome mi uniforme y salí de ahí, buscando un compartimiento vacío donde poder cambiarme. Cuando encontré uno, toque para ver si de verdad estaba vacío. Nadie contestó asi que abrí la puerta y me encontré a Malfoy leyendo un largo pergamino, parecía una carta escrita con preciosa caligrafía color violeta.

Él me volteo a ver, sin decir nada, aunque, como siempre su mirada reflejaba un odio intenso con algo de… no encuentro las palabras para decirlo… tal vez ¿tristeza? No lo se, de verdad.  
De cualquier forma, cerré la puerta despacio, sin recibir ninguna queja de Malfoy, lo que me extraño. Decidí no hacer caso ni comentarlo con Harry y Ron y comencé a buscar de nuevo, pronto encontré un compartimiento para cambiarme. Esa vez, tarde un poco más que los años anteriores, y me sorprendí a mi misma por ello, pero no le tome importancia.  
Salí sonriente de allí y, sin encontrarme a nadie en el corredor del tren. Llegue al compartimiento donde me esperaban Harry y Ron, ya cambiados y jugando ajedrez mágico.  
Me senté al lado de ellos, sin decir ni una palabra, ninguno de los dos me volteo a ver ni dijo nada. Me puse a "observar" como jugaban, pero en realidad los observaba a ellos. Ahora que los veía bien, si habían cambiado, pero, pensé, todos cambian, tarde o temprano…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el tren fuera disminuyendo velocidad. Harry y Ron guardaban el ajedrez y lo colocaban en el baúl de Ron. Ya estaban listos para bajarse del tren. No sabía que decirles y me agarre el cabello como si nada. Por cierto, tenía el mismo cabello castaño que siempre. Sin poderlo controlar, solo que ya no estaba tan enredado, y según yo, me veía mejor.

¿Nos vamos? –pregunté para romper el hielo.

Los dos chicos asintieron distraidamente, y salimos los tres juntos fuera del tren. El frío era exagerado y yo estaba temblando, aunque no era la única, cosa que no me sorprendió. A lo lejos, Hagrid ya iba avanzando hacia el lago, seguido de los alumnos de primer año. Pobres niños, pensé, al observar a los alumnos de primero que se estaban congelando. Seria un suicidio pasar por ahí ahora. De pronto, recordé el momento en el que yo pase, junto con mis compañeros. Recuerdo que no hacia tanto frío como aquella noche, y yo quería ir con ahora mis mejores amigos, pues los encontraba interesantes. De pronto, Harry me saco de mis pensamientos, me jalo del brazo suavemente, porque yo no dejaba pasar a los que todavía no habían bajado del tren. Yo me deje llevar por Harry. Con el frío, no tenia ganas de caminar, me quería quedar ahí, entre la multitud. Harry me ayudo a subir a uno de los carruajes y me senté en medio de los dos, para calentarme más. Anduvimos en silencio por el obscuro sendero que guiaba directamente al castillo. Observe a mi alrededor, y vi Hosmeade, como siempre, obscuro, parecía un pueblo fantasma por las noches. No tardaría en nevar, pensé distraída.

Cinco minutos después, mientras los tres nos bajamos del carruaje, comenzó a chispear, y cinco segundos después comenzó a llover, más fuerte que nunca el primero de septiembre.

Esta noche va a nevar –comentó Ron un poco más delante de mí, abriéndonos el paso.

No me moje mucho, pero me estaba congelando, deseaba ya estar sentada y comiendo rica carne y pollo recién calentado… El vestíbulo, igual de iluminado que de costumbre, estaba atascado por los alumnos mayores que querían entrar al Gran Comedor. Los profesores no pudieron controlarlos y dejaron que pasáramos, como se pudiera. Un minuto después, me encontraba encogida, tapada con mi túnica en medio de Harry y Ron, quienes me abrazaban intentando que entrara en calor. Pronto el Gran Comedor, estaba en silencio, con todas las mesas repletas de estudiantes empapados y temblando. Las puertas del comedor se comenzaron a abrir, y la profesora McGonagall, seguida por niños de primero empapados, caminaron por el largo pasillo que separaba a las cuatro mesas de dos en dos. Yo observaba a los niños… con lastima, no me hubiera gustado tener un "primer día" asi. La selección dio comienzo y continuo… todos los demás en sus sitios en silencio, y aplaudiendo de vez en cuando con desgana.  
Cuando la selección terminó, los alumnos miraban impacientes a Dumbledore, quien se haba puesto de pie y miraba a sus estudiantes con una sonrisa inexplicable.

¡Bienvenidos, a todos a otro año en Hogwarts! Antes que nada, quiero dar los habituales puntos que todos deben de recordar.

primero, por ninguna razón pueden entrar al bosque, esta estrictamente prohibido segundo, les quiero recordar a todos que no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos ni recreos… -su mirada se dirigió a algunos. Uno de ellos, fue a nosotros tres. No pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba.  
Les quiero decir que este año va a haber algo excepcional que no ha sucedido desde hace 3 años. –oí murmullos, Harry, Ron y yo solo nos miramos a ver confundidos. Hace tres años, recordé, fue el torneo de los tres magos¿no pensaran volver a hacer uno, o si? – No es lo que están pensando –aclaró. Todos se confundieron más. Dumbledore sonrió. –este año van a visitarnos nuestros colegios hermanos de nuevo. Obviamente no vendrán todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, solo vendrán los que se lo han sido elegidos. Después les daré mas detalles acerca de esto, por el momento es todo. ¡Disfruten el banquete!

¿Qué¡No pueden hacer eso! –dijo Ron, cosa que no me esperaba…

¿Por qué no? –pregunto Harry como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Por que me caen mal todos –dijo Ron simplemente mientras comenzaba a comer papas fritas y una buena pieza de pollo. Yo hice lo mismo, me moría de hambre. No se dijo más del tema, los tres estábamos muy ocupados disfrutando del banquete. A decir verdad, creo que fue el único curso en donde el banquete de bienvenida fuera silencioso. Al finalizar, cuando todos estábamos satisfechos, el director dio las buenas noches y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras salas comunes.

¿ya no tienes tanto frío, verdad? –me pregunto Harry mientras subíamos las escaleras que llevaban al piso donde se encontraba la Sala Común. Ron me sonrió. Me extrañe ante eso, y solo asentí a Harry. En poco tiempo ya estábamos cruzando el retrato de la señora gorda, y sin dudarlo, los tres nos sentamos en los sillones acomodados al lado del fuego, que ya se habían convertido en nuestros favoritos desde el curso anterior.

Ahora que lo pienso, Dumbledore no dijo quien era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras –dijo Harry

Es cierto –reconocí –ya lo veremos esta semana¿no? –dije sin importancia. Y como lo pensé, Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, pero yo no les dije nada.

Después de calentarnos con las llamas de la chimenea, nos fuimos a los dormitorios. Me despedí de los dos con un beso en la mejilla como acostumbraba y me fui a dormir.


	2. Confusiones

2º CONFUSIONES

* * *

Al día siguiente me despertaron los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por las ventanas del dormitorio de chicas. Voltee a ver a mí alrededor. Vi a Parvati y a Lavander, que desde que me subí la noche anterior, ya estaban dormidas. Asi, que lo primero que hice fue bostezar, no había dormido bien, pero sabía que tenia que ir a clases, tome mi uniforme y me metía bañar. No demoré mucho, y baje a la Sala Común, donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados en los sillones, platicando y, según yo, esperándome. Asi que me acerque a ellos y los saludé:

-¡Hola! –dije sonriéndoles Ellos se pusieron de pie y me saludaron, salimos de la Sala Común y bajamos las escaleras de mármol que dirigían al Gran Comedor. Nos sentamos a la mesa, y comenzamos a desayunar. No sabia por que había tanto silencio entre nosotros, normalmente ellos comenzaban la plática y yo les seguía con la conversación. Pero no aquella mañana, noté que Ron y Harry se lanzaban miradas nerviosas. No les entendía¿acaso sabían algo que yo ignoraba? Y si asi fuera¿Por qué no me decían nada? Terminamos de desayunar en seguida, y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.  
Al llegar al aula con cinco minutos de anticipación, Harry Ron y yo nos sentamos en el suelo de piedra, a esperar a que la clase comenzara.

-Esta horrible el clima... ¿No? –comente como si nada, pero en realidad quería empezar una conversación (con el clima… claro)

-Si… -respondio Harry, tal vez pensando lo mismo que yo por que me hizo una mueca. Sonreí. Nos quedamos en silencio los tres unos segundos, cuando no me pude contener preguntarles… -¿Pasa algo¿Por qué están tan callados? -  
Antes de contestar se voltearon a ver y Ron me dijo:

-No, Herm¿Qué puede pasar…? Es el frío… supongo No me lo creí, claro -Ah… ya –conteste dada por terminada la "conversación" A continuación, la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella se asomo nada menos que ¡Snape¿Qué hace aquí, pensé desesperada, aunque claro todos pensaban lo mismo, mis compañeros de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw tenían cara de horror.

-Ya pueden pasar –nos dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Intercambie miradas con Harry y Ron, mientras avanzábamos por el aula hacia los asientos mas alejados del escritorio del profesor.

-Buenos días –saludo Snape, cosa que nunca hacia. Era obvio que estaba de buen humor, aunque su voz se oía todavía fría, igual a la de Malfoy. –Este año seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras –un murmullo general. En ese momento pensé algo que nunca creí que seria capaz de pensar: "Odio Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, es peor que en quinto" -Es broma –susurre a Harry y Ron que asintieron sin voltear a verme.

-Hoy comenzaremos con las criaturas… -por primera vez, mi cabeza se quedó en blanco en una clase, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por fin Snape había conseguido ser Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras¿Quién daría pociones?

No preste atención en la clase, solo capte algunas cosas sobre los centauros y hombres lobo… miraba de reojo a Harry y a Ron quienes estaban perdidos, también sin prestar atención.  
La clase finalizo y Snape nos dejo una redacción sobre los unicornios. Sin decir una palabra, salí del aula, seguida por Harry y Ron. En silencio, me acompañaron a Aritmancia, y luego ellos se fueron a Adivinación.  
Toda la tarde fue asi, no les pregunte porque actuaban de aquella manera, hasta que estuvimos en la Sala Común, sentados en nuestros acostumbrados sillones, junto a la chimenea.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté, interrumpiendo la conversación de Harry y Ron acerca del Quidditch.

-¿De que? -¿Por qué están callados, distantes?

Ellos volvieron a dirigirse miradas cómplices.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte incorporándome en mi asiento.

-Nada -No soy ingenua, se que pasa algo¿Qué es?-insistí, me lo iban a decir, quisieran o no -Hermione, no pasa nada¿Qué puede pasar? Tal vez son los nervios de los EXTASIS o algo asi -Falta un año para eso –dije, no podía creer que me estuvieran ocultando algo, cuando no lo habían hecho en los últimos 6 años. Además, desde cuando se ponen nerviosos por los exámenes, por muy difíciles o importantes que fueran, de hecho, eso fue lo que les pregunte a continuación: -¿Desde cuando les importan los exámenes, o se ponen nerviosos por ellos?

-Bueno, es que de eso depende nuestra vida¿sabes? Tenían razón, pero no les creía por muchas razones que me dieran. Les dirigí una última mirada de desconfianza, me puse de pie y subí al dormitorio. No estaba enojada sino intrigada. ¿Qué seria tan serio… o grave… o privado… que no me quieren decir?

Llegue al dormitorio, que ya estaba obscuro, donde se encontraban Parvati y Lavander platicando, ya en pijama, en sus camas (lo que me extraño, por que normalmente ellas daban paseos nocturnos.

-Hola, Hermione –me saludo Parvati, no habíamos hablado en los dos días. -¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –me preguntó sonriente, parecía que a ella le había ido muy bien.

-Pues… -no pensaba platicarles nada… acerca de lo ocurrido, me harían muchas preguntas y no quería un interrogatorio – nada mal… ¿y a ti? – pregunté, por que sabia que era lo que ella quería, sino, no hubiera iniciado la conversación.

-Genial… no te imaginas… -me contó un montón de cosas, acerca de un tipo… que no recuerdo como se llamaba, no puse atención, estaba demasiado intrigada en que era lo que se traían Harry y Ron, nunca me habían hecho eso. Cuando Parvati termino, me preguntó:- ¿Qué opinas, a poco no es genial? – Distraída le dije:

-Si, es genial… que bien, Parvati… ¿y tu, Lavander? –solo lo pregunte por ser cortes, porque en verdad no quería saber… y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… otra media hora de cuentos que tal vez eran inventados, y yo pensando en lo mío. Unos momentos después… me empezó a entrar el sueño… -Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, nos veremos mañana –no di tiempo a que respondieran, me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama.

Esa noche dormí muy bien, por eso a la mañana siguiente, me desperté de buen humor. Me bañe, vestí y arregle, nunca me había arreglado de aquella manera solo que, claro no fue exagerado. Después de todo, ya tenia 17 años, ya era tiempo de que alguien se fijara en mí, de todas formas, iba a suceder, tarde o temprano.  
Salí del dormitorio, lo más silenciosamente que pude. Bajé las escaleras de caracol, algo nerviosa por la actitud que fueran a tomar todos, por que hiciera lo que hiciera con mi físico, nunca iba a dejar de ser la niña tímida y dedicada al estudio… bueno, en aquel momento, eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Llegué a la Sala Común, donde, como el día anterior, estaban Harry y Ron, solo que esta vez, estaban leyendo… ¿Qué¿Leyendo, ellos¿Sin que sea una tarea? No les dije nada en aquel momento, pero no pude evitar asombrarme, me acerque a ellos y descubrí que lo que leía Harry era Quidditch… bueno, eso estaba bien, pero Ron… estaba leyendo ¡pociones¿Qué sucedía?

-Hola –salude sonriente. Los dos saltaron en sus sillones. No pude evitar burlarme de ellos, con un "hola" los había asustado… -Hola, Hermione –dijo Harry como si no hubiera pasado nada -¿Qué hay, Herm? –Por cierto, ese era ahora el saludo de Ron, en ese momento no me sorprendí. -¿Va… vamos a desayunar? –preguntó Ron, dejando su libro dentro de su vieja mochila y poniéndose de pie, sonriéndome.

-Claro –respondimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo. Salimos los tres de la Sala Común, y dirigiéndonos al Gran Comedor, que ya estaba abarrotado de estudiantes y profesores.

Desayunamos hablando cosas sin importancia, como antes lo hacíamos, me alegré. Fuimos juntos a nuestras siguientes clases, como si fuéramos tan unidos como siempre. Hasta que llegó la tarde, y fuimos a la Sala Común, teníamos igual o más deberes que en quinto y sexto. Pero, de cualquier forma, aquella noche avanzamos mucho. Cuando ya estábamos fatigados, me fui al dormitorio, donde Lavander y Parvati, se preparaban para dormir. Aquella noche nunca la olvidaré. Me comencé a cepillar el cabello, cuando Lavander se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-¿ya lo sabes, verdad?

-¿Qué? –pregunté ¿Qué tenia que saber?

-Claro que lo sabes, sino no estarías tan feliz.

-Estoy feliz por que estoy en Hogwarts –respondí, claro, diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué otra razón debería estar feliz? Sabían algo que yo no, estaba segura, pero no quería preguntar.

Las siguientes palabras de Parvati, uniéndose a la conversación, me hicieron sentir como que el estomago se me iba a no se donde. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

-Le gustas a Harry –me dijo, dirigiéndome una picara sonrisita. Me quedé sin habla, pero después de analizarlo un minuto les dije, tratando de formar una sonrisa en mi boca.

-No es cierto –Afirmé. Me di media vuelta confundida, tomando mi pijama y dirigiéndome al baño. No oí que me dijeran más. Esa noche dormí intranquila, no sabia si era cierto o no ¿como lo sabría? Aunque por otro lado, se habían portado extraños últimamente, aunque podría ser otra cosa… pero¿Qué? No sabia que pensar… yo solo lo veía como un amigo, y estaba segura que siempre lo vería asi. La mañana llegó muy rápido para mi, tenia mucho sueño cuando Lavander y Parvati me despertaron.

-Hermione¡apúrate, vas a llegar tarde a Transformaciones!

Abrí los ojos de pronto, solo las vi cruzando la puerta del dormitorio, ya uniformadas, me di media vuelta y vi mi reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche, ya eran las ¡7:40!

En 20 minutos empezaba mi clase. ¿Cómo me pude quedar dormida tan tarde? Y luego lo recordé.  
Me puse de pie de un salto desperezándome. Me aliste como de costumbre y salí disparada hacia transformaciones, donde ya todos estaban entrando al aula. Yo también entre, y me senté hasta el final con Harry y Ron, como si no pasara nada.

Se me quedaron viendo extrañados, porque no había sido la primera en llegar. No les hice caso, ni les dije nada. Al salir del aula, cuando la clase finalizó trate de irme a la siguiente clase tan rápido como podía, pero Harry me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-No llegue tarde –reclamé.

Se quedó en silencio y le dije:

-Mejor hay que irnos a Herbologia… -¿podemos hablar? –me preguntó Harry bajando la voz, y acercándose más para que Ron no lo oyera -¿ahora? – pregunté nerviosa. Si era de lo que yo creía, no quería hablar.

-No, en la tarde –dijo y comenzó a caminar en medio de Ron y de mí, para ir a Herbologia.

Todo el día me la pase mas callada que de costumbre y nerviosa. Pasaban muchas ideas por mi cabeza. No quería que llegara la tarde.  
Pero llegó, y los tres fuimos caminando a la Sala Común, en silencio.  
Ron, como obedeciendo una orden, subió por las escaleras, sin decir nada, y entró al dormitorio de los hombres.  
Observe que Harry lo seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Me quede en silencio mirando al suelo, esperando oír la voz de Harry.

-¿Nos sentamos? Asentí, sin estar completamente segura de querer hacerlo. Me acerque a los sillones y me senté nerviosa. Harry se sentó a mi lado -¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó -¿Por qué estas rara? Pareciera que te fuera a regañar. Le sonreí. De hecho, tenia razón, tal vez no me iba a decir lo que yo pensaba. -¿De que quieres hablar? –le pregunté, como si nada -Bueno… en realidad no se como lo vayas a tomar, pero solo quiero decírtelo, para que lo sepas.

-¿Qué? -Bueno, lo más probable es que ya sepas o ya te hayas dado cuenta… ¿verdad?

-No se, no tengo ni idea de lo que me dices –trate de que mi voz saliera como siempre, normal, aunque no sé si en verdad lo conseguí.

-Hermione, es que yo te veo mas que como mi mejor amiga… -me sonrió, no muy seguro de si mismo. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, y la cerró, pensándolo mejor.

Yo no le dije nada, pensando si en verdad yo lo veía de aquella manera también. Pero no. Él siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, me había apoyado cuando lo había necesitado y era como mi hermano¿Cómo lo iba a ver más que eso?

-No te quiero pedir otra cosa, nada más que sigamos siendo amigos, como siempre, por que yo te entiendo perfectamente, sólo me quería desahogar, diciéndotelo. Así que mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.  
Me pasó una mano sobre el hombro, alejándose, y subió las escaleras de caracol. Lo seguí con la mirada confundida.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo me quede ahí sentada, observando las llamas con mis ojos que me ardían del calor, pensando lo que me había dicho Harry, mi mejor amigo, repasando como sucedió y preguntándome si algún día lo podría ver de aquella manera, pero aquella noche estaba convencida de que no iba a suceder, y que seguiría siendo mi amigo y nada más que eso.

* * *


	3. La Llegada

**3º LA LLEGADA**

* * *

Los siguientes días para Harry, Ron y para mi, fueron de lo más normales, con las complicadas clases, solo que con una montaña de deberes alarmantes para Harry y Ron y yo les ayudaba de vez en cuando. Harry actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta me hizo creer algunas veces que solo había sido un sueño, pero era imposible, lo sabía.  
Pero, por otro lado, no todo iba del todo bien, como siempre, en todo lugar siempre hay algo o alguien que arruina la felicidad, o la tranquilidad. 

Voldemort seguía por ahí, escondido como siempre, con más seguidores que nunca y ahora entiendo por que les decían los tiempos obscuros. La historia se repetía, por todos lados había gente en la que no sabíamos si confiar o no. Dumbledore tenía constantes pláticas con Harry, por que si alguien debía ser informado era él. Él era nuestra última y única esperanza de tener un día de paz. Por otra parte, las personas que dormían tranquilas por que los Mortífagos estaban en Azkaban, ya no podían hacerlo, desde la huida de Sirius y de los otros Mortífagos, se habían escapado otros, y habían corrido con su Señor.

Era peor que hacia 16 años, según relataban algunos. Una noche, a principios de Octubre, Dumbledore se presentó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron terminaba una redacción, Harry leía sobre Herbologia, y yo revisaba que sus deberes de Transformaciones estuvieran bien hechos. Al verlo llegar, casi todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y posaron su mirada sobre el director, nosotros también lo hicimos. Rara vez se presentaba la Profesora McGonagall, debía ser una ocasión muy importante para que Dumbledore estuviera allí. Para sorpresa nuestra y de los demás, Dumbledore se aproximó a la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, quisiera hablar con ustedes –nos dijo en casi un susurro. Recuerdo su mirada. Era profunda triste y con algo de miedo, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera.

Los tres asentimos y lo seguimos fuera de la Sala Común. Subimos unas cuantas escaleras y llegamos al corredor iluminado por los últimos rayos del Sol de aquel día, donde se encontraba la gárgola que se abría para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore.

Plumas de Azúcar –dijo dirigiéndose a la gárgola. Ésta se abrió, dando paso a unas escaleras de caracol, de mármol. Los cuatro subimos por ellas hasta llegar al despacho, donde las paredes estaban cubiertas por libreros repletos de pesados y misteriosos libros. Mesas repletas de artefactos llenos de artículos de plata, muy extraños que emitían sonidos delicados y misteriosos, o echaban humo plateado por pequeños orificios.

Dumbledore no dijo nada hasta que se sentó en su larga silla detrás de su escritorio.  
No hizo una seña para que tomáramos asiento. Asi lo hicimos. Esperamos con nerviosismo las palabras del director. Nos observó detenidamente con su mirada de tristeza. Y por fin habló:

Tenemos problemas. Andrew Jason son ha traicionado –dijo muy seriamente. Andrew Jason era uno de los mejores espías que estaban de nuestra parte, para que nos dijera los planes que Voldemort iba tramando. Gracias a él habíamos evitado varias muertes. –Le dijo a Voldemort nuestra última jugada y ha muerto Michael Taylor –continuo melancólicamente. -Profesor –comenzó a decir Harry.- le hemos dicho que cuenta con nuestro apoyo, en lo que necesite.

Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. Necesito su ayuda. Necesito que se unan a la Orden del Fénix cuanto antes.  
Nos miramos sorprendidos y asustados. Ser parte de la Orden del Fénix significaba una gran responsabilidad, sin mencionar poner en riesgo nuestras vidas. Aunque no voy a negar que si se lo habíamos propuesto anteriormente, nunca nos tomaba en serio.

Nuestro primer instinto fue aceptar.  
Dumbledore nos dio las gracias infinitamente y nos aseguró que nos haría llamar para ponernos al tanto y nos encargaría algo de trabajo de la Orden. Salimos del despacho, dejando a Dumbledore con sus pensamientos.  
En el corredor, ahora obscuro nos detuvimos y nos miramos asustados.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ron con nerviosismo -Lo que Dumbledore nos diga, esperaremos instrucciones –dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

¿Sabes lo que acabamos de hacer¡Tenemos 17 años, Harry es muy peligroso! -Lo se, pero sobrevivimos el año pasado contra él, y ahora contamos con el apoyo de la Orden. Necesitamos confiar en Dumbledore, Ron.  
Nunca había visto a Harry tan decidido y a la vez tan preocupado. Yo no tenía palabras para decir algo. Caminamos en silencio a la Sala Común, tratando de olvidar todo, aunque, claro, no pudimos.

Dumbledore no nos había vuelto a llamar, y yo me alegraba por eso, y Ron pensaba lo mismo, pero Harry más bien, estaba preocupado por ello. A pesar de todo, el director había comunicado a todo el colegio, la noche del 30 de Octubre que los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang iban a llegar al día siguiente como en la última ocasión. Asi que los tres, como el resto del Colegio esperamos el día siguiente con entusiasmo y nerviosismo. Todo fue igual, los elfos domésticos hacían su trabajo con más empeño de lo habitual, Filch se enojaba si había la mínima mancha en cualquier piso, cuadro o armadura y los profesores eran muy estrictos por como llevábamos el uniforme.

Lo bueno es que solo duró un día. Al atardecer, los profesores nos guiaron hacia los terrenos para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Primero llegaron los de Durmstrang, por el lago. Por una puerta salió un hombre, el director, que era joven pero decidido, llevaba una túnica color vino y un sombrero del mismo color. Detrás de él salieron unos 20 estudiantes más, hombres y mujeres de 17 o 18 años de edad. Dumbledore saludó al director diciendo unas palabras que no alcancé a oír.

Cincominutos después, mientras los estudiantes de Hogwarts aguardábamos temblando de frío, llegó la gigantesca carroza, guiada por sus caballos blancos y enormes. Dumbledore salió a saludar a Madame Maxime que se bajaba de la carroza seguida por sus alumnos y alumnas, también estaban entre 16, 17 y 18 años de edad. Dumbledore saludó alegremente a Madame Maxime, pero ésta no estaba muy feliz por su llegada. La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout, nos guiaron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde los invitados estaban sentados ocupando asientos de diferentes mesas. Harry, Ron y yo nos sentamos en nuestro lugar acostumbrado. En frente de nosotros se encontraba un tipo de Durmstrang que observaba fascinado la decoración del Gran Comedor con las acostumbradas calabazas con velas en su interior y el techo mostrando el cielo exterior.  
Tenía el cabello castaño claro, que le caía sobre sus ojos miel, debo aceptar que muy bonitos y perecía ser alto… casi como Ron. Sin pensarlo, le sonreí cuando me volteo a ver, y él me devolvió la sonrisa. No aparté mis ojos de los suyos hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y llamaba la atención a los presentes.

Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a todos ustedes a Hogwarts. Esperamos que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado. Voy a tener que informarles que tomarán sus clases, como si estuvieran en sus colegios, no queremos que pierdan un año. Sus respectivos directores se encargarán de decirles con que casas las tomaran. Por el momento, eso es todo, pueden comenzar a cenar.

Inmediatamente, después de las últimas palabras del director, las cinco mesas se llenaron de espléndidos y deliciosos platillos, lo ya conocidos y extranjeros.  
Comenzamos a cenar en silencio cuando el muchacho castaño rompió el silencio.

Ho... me llamo Matthew… -dijo no vi seguro de si mismo, queriendo, claro, iniciar una conversación Harry, Ron y yo intercambiamos miradas, pues no pensábamos que nos fuera hablar nunca.

Yo soy Hermione –dije presentándome rápidamente dedicándole una sonrisa tímida. Este la devolvió de nuevo. Harry y Ron me miraron con reproche. Entendía la razón de Harry… pero ¿Ron? No dije nada, claro, pero me quede con ese pensamiento toda la cena.

Después de que mis amigos se presentaran, comenzamos a hablar de cosas sobre su colegio y el nuestro. Él iba en Durmstrang y, contó que sus padres eran de Inglaterra, por ello hablaba perfectamente bien el ingles.  
Después de media hora o más, los platos, vasos y cubiertos quedaron limpios como al principio y Dumbledore nos dio las buenas noches.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando Harry le dijo a Matthew:

Puedes quedarte en nuestro dormitorio… -dijo, luego dudando agregó: -claro, si quieres… -Me encantaría, muchas gracias –respondio éste haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento

Los cuatro nos fuimos caminando, conversando animadamente, hasta la Sala Común, que estaba repleta de estudiantes platicando o que ya se iban a dormir.  
Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Al entrar al dormitorio de las chicas e encontré a Parvati y a Lavander conversando con una joven de cabello negro, largo y lacio, con ojos azules resplandecientes y de complexión delgada, era un poco alta.

Hermione, te presento a Morgana –me dijo Lavander en cuanto me vio entrar. –Morgana, ella es Hermione, comparte el dormitorio con nosotras.

Hola-saludó ella, tenia la voz fría pero alegre. No me gustó mucho su mirada pero de igual forma le sonreí al mismo tiempo que la saludaba. No me quede conversando con ellas, e inmediatamente después, me puse el pijama, cerré las cortinas de dosel de mi cama y me dispuse a dormir. Quería pensar que haría con el asunto de Harry. Cada noche lo intentaba, pero el sueño me ganaba, pero aquella noche no tenia sueño. No podía evadir el tema a Harry porque sabia que cada vez que él me veía lo recordaba. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de fijar mis pensamientos en Matthew, era guapo, claro, pero era el típico amigo lindo, bueno, eso pensaba.

Me dormí con aquellos pensamientos, todavía escuchando a lo lejos los susurros de Lavander, Parvati y Morgana, que se reían de vez en cuando…

* * *


	4. Cuando Todo Comenzó

**4º CUANDO TODO COMENZO**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, me levanté con dificultad. Cuando por fin me desperté, me metí a bañar, me refresque con cada gota que caía.  
Ese día era la primera salida a Hosmeade.  
Salí de la Sala Común, donde no estaban Harry Ron ni Matthew, y seguí mi camino hacia el Gran Comedor. 

Harry y Ron, estaban sentados en los mismos asientos que la noche anterior, y Matthew, que desayunaba con ellos.

-Herm ¿Qué tal dormiste? –saludó Harry, pero en verdad no quería hacerlo con aquellas palabras. Sentí que me sonrojaba, pero de todas formas, respondí:

-Bien, gracias, Harry –dije sonriéndole y sentándome a un lado de Matthew, frente a Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué hay, Herm? –saludó Ron.

-Buenos días Hermione –saludo Matthew mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa.  
No me salieron palabras, debí parecer una tonta.

Terminamos de desayunar hablando cosas sin importancia, luego nos dirigimos, con los demás alumnos hacia las puertas del castillo para ir a Hosmeade.

Íbamos caminando por el sendero que guiaba al pueblo, con el aire frío chocando en nuestras caras. No tardaba en nevar, platicábamos de todo lo que haríamos al llegar. Primero, como de costumbre, fuimos a las Tres Escobas, y escogimos una mesa apartada de las demás.

-¿cuatro cervezas de mantequilla?-preguntó Ron antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Cervezas de Mantequilla? –pregunto Matthew extrañado

-Es deliciosa¿Te pido una?

-Pues… si –respondió Matthew

Ron fue por las cervezas mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en silencio, observando a nuestro alrededor. Ron no demoró mucho y pronto llegó con las cervezas.  
Nos las tomamos lentamente, entrando en calor cuando de pronto Ron dejo su cerveza de un golpe y dijo:

-Tengo que comprar algo… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? –Se puso de pie

-¿Vienes, Harry?

Harry asintió y volviéndose hacia nosotros nos dijo:

-¿Nos vemos aquí…? O ¿En donde?

-En la entrada de Zonko –respondí después de pensar un momento

-Bien… -Harry dudó, antes de seguir a Ron fuera del bar.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunte a Matthew después de un momento de silencio

-Claro –respondió él.

Salimos hacia el frío pueblo.  
Caminamos unas cuantas calles, mientras Matthew me contaba interesantes cosas acerca de Durmstrang. Por fin llegamos a donde yo quería, la Oficina de Correos, que era enorme y con el piso, paredes y columnas cien por ciento de mármol blanco.  
Vi la expresión de admiración que se dibujo en el rostro de Matthew al entrar, estuvimos observando varias lechuzas, muy graciosas otras no fuera de lo común.

Salimos de allí y nos encaminamos a Zonko. En la entrada había unas bancas en donde nos sentamos a esperar a Harry y Ron.  
Estaba temblando de frío, pero por lo que veía, Matthew ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Tienes frío, verdad? –dijo Matthew como burlándose de mi en broma

Pero al mismo tiempo paso su brazo por detrás de mí abrazándome.  
Asi estaba mejor, pensé. De pronto llegaron Harry y Ron, el último con un misterioso paquete. Harry me lanzó una mirada incomoda antes de decir:

-Será mejor que volvamos, esto esta helado y lleno de gente.

Matthew, Ron y yo asentimos sin decir nada y fuimos directo al castillo.  
En el camino nos topamos con el director de Durmstrang que rápidamente se dirigió a Matthew diciéndole algunas cosas en búlgaro.  
Éste se dirigió a nosotros y nos dijo:

-Los veré en la cena… -se dio media vuelta y siguió a su director dentro del castillo.

-Lo olvidaba… debo entregar esto… -dijo Ron señalando el paquete

Harry asintió y Ron dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la lechucería. Harry camino unos pasos y se detuvo al ver que yo no me movía.

-¿vienes? –me pregunto

-Claro… -respondí acercándome a él.- ¿pasa algo? –lo había notado un poco molesto en el camino de Hosmeade.

-Si –respondió sencillamente, sin querer continuar con el tema.

-¿Qué es? –pregunte no queriendo parecer muy entrometida.

Antes de responderme caminamos un poco más, hasta llegar a un pasillo no muy amplio y que estaba desierto.

-Bueno, Herm, pensé lo habrías adivinado –cuando dijo eso, se detuvo y yo también lo hice.

-¿Por Matthew? –pregunte en casi un susurro, y bajando mi mirada hacia el suelo de piedra.

-Si… -respondió él en el mismo tono que yo use pero más despacio, al mismo tiempo que, con su mano temblorosa, me levanto la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Me puse nerviosa, no sabia si sonreír, alejarme o llorar. Lo mire fijamente sin saber que hacer o que decir. El me devolvió la mirada, sin saber que seguía.  
Retiro su mano de mi cara y siguió caminando, hice lo mismo. Permanecimos callados en silencio sin tener un destino al cual llegar. Después de unos minutos, Harry me dijo:

-¿Quieres ir a la Sala Común…?

-Vamos afuera-le dije. Quería pasear por los terrenos, aunque hiciera frío.  
Harry se sorprendió por mi respuesta, pero asintio y volvimos por nuestro camino.

Salí del castillo a su lado, sin saber como actuar con él. Seguía queriéndolo como mi mejor amigo. Pero sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Observe el carruaje a un lado de la cabaña de Hagrid… no habíamos ido a visitarlo, recordé, no le tomé importancia en ese momento.  
Llegamos a los límites del bosque prohibido y seguimos por ese camino, sin internarnos mucho.

El sol comenzaba a meterse y el cielo se volvía cada segundo más obscuro. Entonces comencé a sentir mas frío, me cruce de brazos y seguí caminando con Harry. Éste se dio cuenta y se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que regresemos?

Yo dije que no moviendo mi cabeza negativamente

-Pero tienes frío -insistió

-No importa –respondí en voz baja. Tenía razón, me estaba congelando, pero por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento no conocía, prefería seguir al lado de Harry, aunque no dijéramos nada, a estar en el bullicio de la Sala Común con Ron y los demás.

-Está bien

-Pero si tú quieres regresar, Harry –le dije

-No, yo estoy bien, gracias

-Esta bien…

Sin que me lo esperara Harry me abrazo, protegiéndome del frío. Me sentía mucho mejor con él. No se como describir ese momento, nunca, ni aunque me borraran la memoria iba a olvidar ese atardecer, ahí fue cuando comenzó todo. Me deje arrastrar por los sentimientos que Harry sentía hacia mí, me deje abrazar por él. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, queriendo saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Harry me fue soltando despacio y delicadamente. Me miró a los ojos. Yo miré los suyos. Nos quedamos asi un momento, dudando, y entonces, Harry se fue acercando a mí de nuevo, me tomo del cuello con las dos manos y me acerco a él. Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, me besó. Yo no sabia si hacer lo mismo, cerré mis ojos, olvidando mis confusiones y también lo besé. Fue una emoción incomparable, me sentí en las nubes ese breve momento, en donde Harry sacó el sufrimiento que sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo y expresaba sus emociones y sentimientos en ese maravilloso beso, en nuestro primer beso.


	5. Un Paso Más

**5º UN PASO MAS**

* * *

Abrí los ojos al momento en el que Harry y yo nos separamos. Nos miramos un momento. 

-Lo siento –dijo Harry con voz un poco ronca

Me quedé sin habla. Estaba más confundida que antes. ¿Qué haría?

-Volvamos al castillo –me dijo Harry

Asentí. Caminamos recorriendo el camino al límite del bosque sin decir nada. Llegamos al castillo y seguimos nuestro recorrido a la Sala Común, que ya estaba obscura.

Encontramos a Ron, sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas, terminando los deberes, y a Matthew que estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones. Había unos pocos alumnos de 6 o 5 y de Durmstrang o Beauxbatons. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

-Mejor me voy a dormir –le susurre a Harry y éste asintió.

Subí por las escaleras de caracol lo más silenciosamente que pude para que no notaran mi presencia.  
Al entrar al dormitorio, me di cuenta de que Lavander, Parvati y Morgana no estaban ahí. No me extrañó así que no le tomé importancia. Mejor para mi asi no me invadirían con miles de preguntas.

Me cambie de ropa y me encerré con las cortinas de mi cama.

Tarde varios minutos en poder dormir, no podía. Pensaba en lo sucedido aquella tarde. Ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia Harry. Una parte de mi me decía que solo era mi mejor amigo, prácticamente mi hermano. Y la otra me decía que en realidad me gustaba, que le debía dar una oportunidad. ¡Estaba tan confundida!  
No supe como me quede dormida aquella noche, pero lo hice.

En el Gran Comedor todos estaban desayunando y platicando animadamente a la mañana siguiente cuando me senté con Harry, Ron y Matthew en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry me miró un segundo sin decir nada. Yo me sentía incomoda, no sabía que había pasado la noche anterior después de que me subí a los dormitorios, no sabía si Ron o si Matthew sabían lo sucedido el día anterior.  
Los cuatro estábamos envueltos en un incomodo silencio, cuando Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo:

-¿Podrían venir a mi despacho un momento, por favor?

Harry, Ron y yo asentimos y lo seguimos a su despacho, el cual tenía la misma apariencia de siempre.

El director se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y nosotros delante de éste, esperando con nerviosismo lo que Dumbledore nos iba a decir.  
Antes de que el director hablara, pasaron por mi mente todo tipo de ideas. Creía que había muerto alguien más… o que nos encargaría que investigáramos o hiciéramos algo.

-Les voy a decir las razones por las cuales los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons están aquí.-No me esperaba eso, por supuesto –no es para que conozcan a otras personas con la vez anterior. Estos estudiantes que hemos elegido, están aquí por que mas tarde van a estudiar para ser aurores. Necesitamos muchos magos de nuestro lado y ellos han aceptado unirse a la Orden.

Harry, Ron y yo nos miramos sin saber que pensar. Yo no sabía si alegrarme por ello o entristecerme.

Salimos del despacho del director después de recibir indicaciones sin importancia. Nos dirigimos a la Sala Común con nuestros propios pensamientos. Notaba que Ron estaba tan nervioso y preocupado como yo, mientras que Harry se encontraba con la vista perdida, pensando algo y jugueteando con sus manos nervioso.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban terminando sus deberes, conversando, jugando ajedrez, o simplemente leyendo o perdiendo el tiempo. Me quede parada al entrar al lugar. Lo mismo hicieron Ron y Harry. Después de mirarnos sin saber que decir, viendo en cada una de nuestras miradas el miedo, preocupación o el sentimiento que traía cada, Ron rompió el silencio.

-Iré a hacer lo de pociones –asentí, al igual que Harry. Ron dio media vuelta y subió al dormitorio por su mochila.

Yo comencé a caminar lentamente por la Sala Común, pensando en la responsabilidad que sentía encima. Por que sabía que haber ingresado a la Orden no significaba hacer lo que ahora hacíamos: nada. Iba a ser peligroso, lo sabia, pero no estaba segura de sentirme orgullosa por ser parte de la Orden.

De pronto Harry hizo que me sobresaltara, me había tomado de un hombro y me dijo en voz baja

-vamos a hacer los deberes con Ron.

Me volví hacia él y asentí. Pasamos el resto de la mañana trabajando. Dio la hora de comer y en el comedor (lugar en donde se sentía un ambiente muy tenso) nos encontramos a Matthew quien comía sin ganas.

-Hola… -dijo desanimado, al vernos llegar.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte tomando asiento frente a él y Harry, a un lado de donde Ron se sentaba.

-No, nada solo que Dumbledore nos dijo que ustedes saben por que estamos aquí, y tendremos que salir unos días… ya saben.

-¿Se irán todos? –preguntó Ron

-No, claro que no, pero entre los que van estoy yo. –respondio haciendo una sonrisa sarcástica

-Supongo que no nos dirán a donde, si preguntamos ¿verdad? –dije tratando de sacarle algo

-No veo porque no –respondio éste, mirando su comida con cara de pocos amigos –después de todo tienen el derecho… mejor dicho, la obligación de saber todo ¿no es asi?

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Matthew rompió el silencio.

-Tenemos que prepararos para ser aurores. Después irán los demás.

–respondió a contestación del silencio de los tres amigos.

-Y parece que tienes muchas ganas de ir ¿verdad? –pregunto Ron sarcásticamente, pero seriamente.

-La verdad, no estoy asi por eso, si quiero ser auror, por supuesto, lo que pasa es… personal.

Silencio de nuevo. Nadie hablo del tema durante la comida, donde ninguno probó bocado.

Ya eran las 10:49 de la noche, y la Sala Común ya se estaba vaciando. Solo quedaban alumnos de sexto o séptimo, entre ellos, Harry, Ron y yo. Matthew preparaba sus cosas para partir mañana a primera hora. A decir verdad, no me sentía mal por ello, no le había tratado mucho como para decir que lo iba a extrañar pero lo cierto era que ya lo consideraba un amigo. Pero eso no era de máxima importancia para mí aquella noche, no era eso en lo que había estado pensando todo el día. Era Harry. No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de… lo nuestro y no estaba segura como seria cuando el momento llegara. Por que se algo si estaba segura: iba a llegar y presentía que iba a pasar muy pronto. Y no se si para desgracia o…. Mía, pero no me equivocaba, pues sucedió esa misma noche, cuando Ron nos dio las buenas noches y subió con algo de sueño por las escaleras de caracol, dejándonos a Harry (quien leía un libro que le había prestado titulado: "¿Admiración u Obsesión por el Quidditch?") y a mi, que estaba leyendo un capitulo del libro de Aritmancia, por que, claro, me encanta esa materia. Bueno, estábamos ahí los dos concentrados cada quien en nuestro libro (bueno, por llamarlo asi) cuando mire de reojo a Harry, que parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido, sonreí para mi misma y continué mi lectura. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, sentados en los sillones leyendo junto al fuego, cuando mire a Harry de nuevo, y no se porque tuve la extraña sensación de que éste no estaba leyendo, tenia la mirada fija en un solo punto. Asi que sospeche que tendría sueño. Ahora no se si me arrepiento de haberlo pensado o fue lo mejor. Como eso fue lo que pensé, con un suspiro, cerré el libro que leía y me puse de pie. Sentí detrás de mi que Harry hacia lo mismo. Después de avanzar unos pasos, me di media vuelta y vi a Harry quien seguía al lado del sillón, y estaba con la mirada perdida hacia uno de los cuadros que adornaban la sala.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir, Harry? –pregunte para romper el silencio. Confieso que no soy buena para eso, en absoluto.

-Eso pensaba pero… no puedo dejar de hablar de un tema que tengo pendiente contigo…

Había llegado el momento, le sonreí amistosamente, no se por que, y tampoco se la razón por la cual me sentí mejor cuando él me devolvió la sonrisa. Bueno, la verdad es que en ese momento no sabía, ahora lo sé perfectamente.

-Si… bueno… -comenzó Harry pero no continuo sino después de varios segundos de observarme con nerviosismo. Vi en su cara como cambiaba su expresión. Sabía que estaba decidido a soltarlo de una vez, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era lo que me quería decir. Ya sabia… todo –lo que sucedió ayer no fue cualquier cosa para mi –abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el me pidió que lo dejara continuar con su mano – y no se si lo fue para ti. –silencio. No sabia que decir. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabia que era lo que sentía hacia él. – la verdad es, Hermione que no se que decirte. –Guardo silencio de nuevo, yo lo escuchaba atentamente.- lo único que se es que te quiero, y no como tú lo haces, lo sabes.

-Harry, yo no estoy segura… -comencé a decirle

-Bueno, solo quiero saber si estoy en lo correcto o no, quiero saber si… fue algo para ti o simplemente… -no terminó la frase. Me mordí el labio inferior pensando que decirle, lo más rápido que podía.

-Yo estoy confundida. Me confundiste desde el día que me dijiste lo que sentías. No sé como te veo. Y no sé como averiguarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo oportunidad de…?

-No sé… –lo interrumpí.

-¿Y si te ayudo un poco a averiguarlo? –me preguntó dando unos pasos hacía mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte quedándome donde estaba. Sabía que era lo que iba a hacer y yo no sabía si quería impedirlo o dejar que lo hiciera. Pero me sorprendió a mi misma por lo que me dijo:

-No, olvídalo… no quiero presionarte… -pero de igual forma, se acerco un paso más.

Yo también me acerque a él. Y tomándolo suavemente del cuello, y acercándolo más a mí le dije en un susurro:

-olvida lo que te dije yo… te quiero… - corté el espacio que había entre nosotros, y sintiendo otra vez esa sensación que no hay forma de explicarla, lo besé tiernamente, y él me correspondió.

Ese fue el instante en el que supe lo que de verdad sentía, en el que me di cuenta de que yo también lo quería.


	6. 2 vs

**2 VS.**

* * *

Después de eso, éramos una pareja feliz, como cualquier otra en Hogwarts. Siempre íbamos juntos por los pasillos tomados de la mano. Claro que sin olvidarnos de Ron. Él es muy buen amigo, aunque disimula que no le gusta vernos tan cariñosos, le gustaba ver a sus mejores amigos felices, y si que lo éramos. De acuerdo, no todo era color de rosa, fuera de nuestro asunto, las cosas no iban muy bien para la Orden.

Una tarde, como era costumbre, Dumbledore nos llamó a su despacho, para decirnos todo lo que sucedía fuera del castillo. Hasta la fecha no sé que hacíamos en la Orden si nos quedábamos en el castillo sin hacer nada de lo que no hacíamos, más que saber que sucedía. Esta vez nos dijo que Voldemort había atacado una comunidad pequeña de magos cerca de Londres. Por suerte, llegaron a tiempo los aurores, y detuvieron a los Mortífagos, pero hubo muchas victimas. Por otra parte, nos informó que los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beuxbatons volvían en una semana de su pequeño curso para aurores.

Pero para el resto de los alumnos, y claro, para nosotros también, las clases continuaban, la montaña de deberes se acumulaba cada vez mas¡incluso a mi! Bueno, es que ya no era lo único a lo que me dedicaba…

Fuera de eso, como era de esperarse, la temporada de quidditch ya estaba próxima, pues íbamos a mitad de noviembre, y comenzaba el próximo fin de semana. Por supuesto, al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor le faltaban algunos jugadores, pues Angelina, Alicia, Kate y por supuesto, los gemelos Weasley ya no estaban en el equipo, en pocas palabras, solo estaban Harry, Ron, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper como golpeadores… y Ginny tomo el puesto como cazadora.

Harry ocupo el puesto como capitán, como era de esperarse. Aunque a Dumbledore no le gustaba la idea (por la misma razón que no lo nombro prefecto, y ahora perteneciendo a la Orden) pero era el que mas tiempo llevaba jugando, el mejor en muchos años… ¿a quién más?

Asi que recuerdo que él estaba muy nervioso por que solo quedaban 10 días para el primer partido (aunque no jugaba Gryffindor, pero tenían que entrenar) y aun no encontraba los dos cazadores que faltaban.

Yo trataba de tranquilizarlo, con ayuda de Ron y Ginny… pero (si es que se puede) estaba peor que Angelina, cuando ella ocupaba el puesto de Capitana.

Dos días antes del partido Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, cuando los Gryffindor tuvieron entrenamiento después de clases (y yo los observaba) y fueron más candidatos para los puestos de cazador. A Harry le hubiera gustado que fueran mejores, pero 2 jugaron mejor que todos los que se presentaron: Jane Lewis y David (N/A: Deivid) Harris.  
Asi que al día siguiente entrenaron, desde la hora de la comida hasta el anochecer.

La mañana del partido me desperté por los rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana, pues la cortina estaba abierta. Intente cerrarla con un hechizo pero vi que mi varita estaba del otro lado del dormitorio. Asi que resignándome, me levante y vi que Parvati y Morgana seguían dormidas (ella no había ido al curso, aún) Lavander se peinaba, arreglándose para bajar a desayunar, pues había acordado ir con Ron.

Yo tenía las mismas intenciones, puesto que había acordado con Harry. Asi que me bañe, refrescándome y apartándome de la semana de trabajo que acababa de finalizar. Me puse mi túnica y abrigo de invierno, sin olvidar mi bufanda y baje a la Sala Común, que era mucho más cogedora. Y ahí estaba: Esperándome sentado, pensativamente en los sillones junto al fuego.

-Hola – le susurré al oído y él sonrió.

-Hola. ¿Vamos?

Yo asentí, y bajamos a desayunar. Ahí nos reunimos con Ron y Lavander, y unos minutos después llegaron Parvati, Morgana, Dean y Seamus.

El partido fue muy emocionante, y aunque nos convenía que Slytherin ganara ese juego, apoyamos a Ravenclaw.

No se si es desafortunadamente o afortunadamente, pero ganó Slytherin.

El siguiente sería Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, y sin duda alguna lo teníamos que ganar y eso era lo que Harry más anhelaba, pues era su último año en Hogwarts y quería ganar la copa de Quidditch y de la Casa. Y con tal de verlo feliz, yo lo apoyaba. Asistía a cada entrenamiento, y animaba a los jugadores.

La semana no transcurrió tan rápido como a mi me hubiera gustado, pero llego el viernes, un día antes del partido y ese día llegaron los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beuxbatons.  
Estábamos comiendo, en el Gran Comedor, cuando llegó Matthew sonriente y se sentó con nosotros.

-¡Hola! – saludé amistosamente

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo han estado?

Silencio.

-Pues… bien, gracias – respondí y reí al mismo tiempo. Harry y Ron estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hablar.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó

-Mañana es el partido de Quidditch – expliqué

-Ah, ya veo – exclamó el, divertido

Después de comer y platicar (él y yo) fuimos a entrenar. Matthew y yo nos quedamos en las gradas, observando.

-¡Ellos si juegan bien! No veo por que están nerviosos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Deberías ver a los de Durmtrang jugando. No me refiero a Víctor, él es otra cosa…

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Cómo no? Es muy amigo mío, aunque es mayor que yo… ¡Un momento¡Tú eres Hermione!

-¡Que novedad! – exclamé riéndome

-No, digo, si, él me ha dicho mucho sobre ti

-¿En serio? – dije asombrada. Recordé tres años atrás, cuando lo conocí… mis sentimientos han cambiado mucho desde entonces…

-Si… bueno, hace varios años

-Lo sé…

El entrenamiento terminó y Harry estaba más que satisfecho. Caminamos los 4 juntos a la Sala Común. Bueno, Ron y Matthew un poco mas adelante que Harry y yo…

Una bludger pasó rápidamente por encima de los postes de gol, y por poco Ron no la esquivaba. Pero lo hizo: esa mañana Ron jugaba mejor que nunca, se veía con mucha ilusión de Ganar la Copa. Pero no tanto como Harry. Estaba tan nervioso, feliz y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo, que no paraba de buscar la snitch por todo el campo y echaba miradas rápidas al buscador de Slytherin. Solo llevaban 2 minutos de partido, y ya iban 30-30.

Pareció que sucedió al mismo tiempo, pero al momento que vi algo dorado, volando a toda velocidad por muy debajo de los jugadores, "algo" paso volando enfrente de nosotros, los entusiasmados Gryffindors (y Matthew) que animábamos al equipo, intentando ahogar los cantos de los Slytherins. Harry iba detrás de la pequeña snitch. Pero el buscador contrario, no quedaba muy atrás. Iba solo a unos pocos milímetros, casi nada, por detrás de Harry. Éste ya tenía la mano estirada, le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros, pero la snitch volaba a toda velocidad, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Aunque pareciera una eternidad, Harry tomo la mini-pelota en pocos segundos, y a decir verdad, no le fue difícil.

Yo no cabía de la felicidad. Aunque todavía no habían ganado la copa de Quidditch, el haber ganado el partido por 120 puntos, nos colocaba en el primer lugar de los puntos de las casas y muy cerca de ganar la copa.


End file.
